El amor no conoce genero
by papillon69
Summary: Harry ha estado por mas de 2 años en una relación con Ginny, para ocultar lo que realmente siente por alguien mas. Pero su vida cambia, cuando encuentra a su prometida engañandolo. Y se da cuenta que puedes amar a dos personas con la misma intensidad y no necesariamente 2 mujeres. Advertencias: Este fic trata de la relación entre 2 hombres y 1 mujer. Si no es de tu agrado NO ENTRES
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Este fic trata de la relación entre dos hombres y una mujer, si no te sientes cómodo con este tema, por favor, no leas. Habrá escenas explícitas de relaciones sexuales y lenguaje adulto.

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter así que no esperen perfección.

El amor es como la guerra: fácil de empezar pero difícil de terminar.

Harry entro silenciosamente al departamento que compartía con Ginny su prometida durante dos años. Todos pensarían que después de vivir todo ese tiempo juntos la convivencia se haría mas fácil, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. Últimamente Ginny se había vuelto mas exigente, mas egoísta, mas demandante. Uff. A quien quería engañar ella siempre había sido así, solo que no había mostrado su verdadera cara hasta que estaban comprometidos y viviendo juntos.

Todo le molestaba, si pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, que si salía mucho de viaje, que si llegaba tarde, que dejaba la ropa tirada, que no lavaba los platos. Que si no le dedicaba el tiempo suficiente. Que si el regalo que le había dado no era tan caro o lo que ella había esperado. Todo era una lucha con esa mujer.

Al finalizar una de sus habituales discusiones Harry siempre pensaba que lo mejor era terminar esta relación que no satisfacía a ninguno de los dos. Pero hasta ahora no se había armado de valor para hacerlo. Uno creería que un héroe de guerra era valiente y decidido, pero Harry no encontraba ese valor para terminar una relación que no lo satisfacía y que cada vez lo hacia sentir mas vacío.

Y es que no podía mentirse así mismo, mantenía esa relación para ocultar lo frustrado y desdichado que se sentía. Sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que la persona que ama realmente nunca la tendría a su lado, ella pertenecía a otro. Y Ginny era simplemente el premio de consolación, estar con ella le permitía seguir perteneciendo a la única familia que había conocido en su vida. Y por eso estaba dispuesto a soportar a la pelirroja que cada ves soportaba menos.

Un ruido en la habitación principal lo saco de su ensoñación, era como el rechinar de la cama. Harry no tenia planeado regresar a su casa hasta el día siguiente. Pero la misión que le habían encomendado en el ministerio había terminado un poco antes. No le había avisado a Ginny para darle una sorpresa y así tratar de arreglar las cosas un poco.

Camino por el pasillo que lo llevaba directo a la habitación principal. El ruido se hacia mas claro. No sabia que pasaba, así que saco su barita, preparándose para lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en su habitación.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Y salían sonidos de jadeos, susurros y de cuerpos chocando uno contra otro.

–_Eddie… mas fuerte… mas rápido… si así. _La voz de Ginny le llego entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Harry se asomo por la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Ginny estaba en cuatro patas sobre la cama, totalmente desnuda, y si no se equivocaba Eddie Carmichael, un compañero de trabajo de Harry estaba detrás de ella taladrándola una y otra vez. Con cada estocada que le daba, le clavaba mas las uñas en las caderas. El sexo que tenían era sudoroso, gozoso, totalmente entregado. No el sexo vainilla que la pelirroja y el tenían.

Otra cosa de la cual se dio cuenta Harry es que no se sentía ni molesto ni traicionado. Se supone que cuando encuentras a tu futura esposa, a la mujer con la que planeas pasar el resto de tu vida, la persona que mas amas en este mundo, siéndote infiel, deberías sentir una furia descontrolada, celos, dolor, ganas de matar a alguien. Pero Harry no sentía nada de esos sentimientos. Lo único que sentía era alivio.

Alivio porque tenia la escusa perfecta para salir de esa trampa mortal que se había vuelto la relación que tenia con Ginny. Y eso lo hizo sonreír mientras caminaba a la sala y esperaba que esos dos terminaran con su sesión de sexo descontrolado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar: la tos, la pobreza y el amor._

Harry se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al pensar que todo saldría bien, después de encontrar a Ginny con Eddie.

Mientras los esperaba en la sala con un vaso de whiskie de fuego, hizo planes para renovar su vida. Lo primero que pensó es que ella tendría que mudarse. El departamento que compartían él lo había comprado. De hecho todo lo que estaba dentro del departamento, él lo había pagado. Ginny solo había aportado sus exigencias. Muchos de los muebles no le gustaban a Harry, a los cuadros no les entendía, el piso parecía salido de una revista de decoración y no le gustaba. Y es que él esperaba algo mas simple algo a lo que llamar hogar. Y es que si pasas toda tu infancia metido en un closet debajo de una escalera, algo con mas espacio, una cama y muebles cómodos, te parece el cielo.

Pero sus ánimos ya no habían sido tan positivos cuando enfrento a Ginny. Esta se puso furiosa cuando le dijo que todo había terminado entre ellos y tenia que irse. Lo culpo a el, por su engaño, alegando que era porque no le prestaba atención, que si no le dedicaba el suficiente tiempo, que si ella se sentía sola. Y que solo había sido una aventura lo de ella y Eddie. Que si lo intentaban podían solucionarlo.

Por un momento Harry estuvo dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero algo dentro de él le recordó que cuando te ponen los cuernos una ves, te los pondrán siempre que te des la vuelta. Y no era que le importara. Pero no tenia caso seguir con esto cuando ya había una salida.

Así que se mantuvo firme y le pidió a Ginny que se fuera de su casa lo antes posible.

Pero esa decisión lo llevo a un problema que no había pensado.

Los papas de Ginny, Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Cuando Ginny había salido corriendo de su casa _"Porque él la había corrido" _ella ni tarda ni perezosa fue corriendo a casa de sus papas llorando desconsolada. Diciendo que sí había cometido un error, pero que Harry también tenia parte de culpa por no ser mejor pareja y que ahora quería tirar por la borda años de relación.

Los padres de ella habían tratado de hablar con él, alegando que las relaciones de pareja eran difíciles, pero que el amor todo lo solucionaba. Que los viera a ellos después de tantos años de casados, con un montón de problemas por resolver pero felices y enamorados como el primer día.

Pero cuando Harry se mantuvo firme en que no quería regresar con ella, y que prefería enfrentarse a los dementores antes de darle otra oportunidad a algo que no iba a funcionar. Los patriarcas Weasley se habían hecho a un lado diciendo que con el tiempo el chico se daría cuenta que cometía un error y regresaría rogando por que Ginny le diera una segunda oportunidad. Y es que en sus pequeños cerebros no se imaginaban que alguien despreciará a su encantadora hija.

Pero al pasar los días y no ver ni rastro de que Harry diera su brazo a torcer. Y habían acudido por los refuerzos.

Ron y Hermione.

Y eso lo llevo a un problema mucho mas grande que los papas de su mejor amigo.

Y es que nunca pensó que Ron aparte de ser su mejor amigo era el hermano de Ginny y de que Hermione aparte de ser la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, era la novia de Ron, bueno era casi su esposa porque estaban a meses de casarse.

Ron y ella.

Pero Harry estaba seguro que los Weasley no se habían puesto a pensar en lo que implicaba involucrar a la pareja. Y es que lo que se esperaba es que Ron le diera la razón a Ginny, claro era su hermano. Pero al contrario de él, Hermione se puso como un basilisco al enterarse del motivo de la ruptura. Y ella creía que Harry hacia lo correcto al no querer regresar con la _"zorra que lo había engañado" (Palabras de ella)._ Y eso había llevado a la discusión que ahora tenían sus mejores amigos.

_-Harry debes regresar con Ginny,_ Ron decía muy terco.

_-Ronald Weasley ¿Cómo puedes darle ese consejo a tu mejor amigo? _

Ron miro a su novia de toda la vida con aire seguro.

_-Amor Harry nunca encontrara otra mujer mas enamorada de él, aparte un error lo comete cualquiera. _

Harry hizo una mueca al ver la cara que su mejor amiga hizo al escuchar esas palabras. Y es que Ron nunca había tenido mucho cerebro, pero eso no le importaba porque el lo quería como a un hermano.

_-¿Como una mujer que se dice amarlo con todo su corazón, puede comportarse como una zorra? Y entonces según tu lógica, ¿si yo te engaño me perdonarías como si nada?_

Ron hizo una mueca.

_-Tu no tienes porque engañarme amor, yo he sido mejor novio que él._ Dijo señalando a Harry. _–Tiene que darle otra oportunidad a mi hermana, no pueden terminar por algo sin importancia._

Y eso había dado paso a una guerra de palabras y de argumentos que no dejaban duda alguna que estaban en desacuerdo.

Y las palabras que Harry nunca pensó escuchar, fueron pronunciadas.

-_Nunca creí que fueras tan insensible Ronald Weasley, creo que no te conozco tan bien como pensaba y es mejor que nosotros también demos por terminada nuestra relación. Nunca podría estar con un hombre que cree que la infidelidad es algo normal en las parejas. _

Ron la miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Y trato de razonar con ella diciéndole que los problemas de Harry y su hermana no eran sus problemas. Pero como Harry bien sabia Mione había tomado una decisión. Y no habría poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Y no supo como sentirse, si eufórico porque ella se había puesto de su parte y eso le daba a entender que él le importaba mas que su prometido o triste porque la arrastro hasta sus problemas y le había quitado algo que ella había deseado con todo su corazón por largo tiempo.

Y en la lucha que se pugnaba en su corazón, gano la angustia y la depresión.


	3. Aceptación

Las nubes sólo duran un momento, y el Sol es para toda la vida

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía mucho miedo y mucho mas frio. Sabia que tenia que esconderse porque alguien la buscaba. La desesperación de no saber quien era y donde estaban sus amigos la estaban poniendo al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Empezó a correr tratando de encontrar a Harry, ¿Dónde estaba Harry?, Empezó a gritar su nombre con desesperación, mientras escuchaba unas risas atrás de ella.

Mientras mas rápido corría mas cerca escuchaba las risas y las voces, se sentía llegar al agotamiento ya no podía correr mas, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y con desesperación grito su nombre.

-¡HARRY!

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron, un pequeño susurro y el olor familiar la reconforto.

Todo era un mal sueño, una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido hasta ahora.

Harry la abrazaba y la reconfortaba, quitando las lagrimas que bañaban su cara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lloraba.

Lentamente se abrazo al fuerte cuerpo que la sostenía y lloro abiertamente por todo lo que había perdido, sus padres, algunos amigos, la seguridad que alguna vez creyó tener.

Y es que las pesadillas de todo lo que había vivido en la guerra habían regresado después de darse cuenta que Ron, (el que creyó era el amor de su vida), era la sabandija rastrera mas grande del mundo.

Después de la pelea descomunal que habían tenido, Ron había mostrado su peor cara. Al principio todo mundo creyó que era cosa de tiempo para que las dos parejas se reconciliaran, era normal que ella la mejor amiga de Harry lo defendiera después de lo que Ginny le había hecho. Y también era normal que Ron defendiera a su pequeña hermana. Lo que no fue normal era la actitud que Ron empezó a tener.

Cuando Mione le pidió que se fuera del departamento que compartían, para evaluar lo que tenían y pensar bien las cosas, el se había puesto insoportable, gritándole que ella había roto el compromiso y que ella era la que quería tiempo para evaluar las cosas, así que ella era la que tenia que irse de su hogar. El hogar que con tanto amor e ilusiones había llenado ella. Pero Ron que nunca había contribuido con nada, que siempre le pareció ridículo tener mas de un sofá y una cama,(-¿Para que necesitamos mas que eso? Siempre le preguntaba). La corrió de ese lugar que creyó su hogar.

Y en un minuto se encontró sin donde vivir. Con todos sus planes a futuro rotos. Con mas dudas que nunca en su vida.

Gracias a Merlin, tenia a Harry y su oferta para quedarse con él. Le dijo que después de todo se lo debía, ya que por su culpa había terminado con Ron. Inmediatamente ella le dijo que no era su culpa, porque realmente lo creía y ahora daba gracias por lo que había pasado con la relación Harry y la pelea que después le siguió le abrieran los ojos.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la descomunal pelea, y después de pasar por la rabia, la tristeza, por fin había llegado a la aceptación.

La aceptación de que Ron nunca había sido para ella, que todo había sido una ilusión. Que simplemente había hecho lo que todo mundo esperaba de ella. Iniciar una relación con él y después de un tiempo comprometerse, casarse, tener una casa llena de pelirrojos, (Como sus padres lo habían hecho) y siempre aguantar todos sus desplantes.

Y es que ahora que había vivido con Harry y tenia con quien comparar su relación con Ron, sabia lo que era sentirse amada, cuidada y protegida. Y sobre todo ella se sentía segura.

Harry siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cuando se entero de que Ron la había corrido del departamento y se había puesto tan pesado, Harry corrió a su ayuda. Hiendo con ella para ayudarla a sacar sus cosas, poniendo en su lugar a Ron que casi la había corrido con lo puesto.

Cuando tenia mucho trabajo en su puesto en el ministerio y tenia que quedarse hasta tarde a trabajar. Él siempre llegaba hasta su despachó con la Cena en la mano y se quedaba con ella hasta que terminaba todo su papeleo. La primera vez que lo hizo, ella estaba tan inmensa en sus papeles que se tardo un rato en darse cuenta que él estaba recargado en la puerta con una bolsa de comida china y en la otra una botella de vino. Cuando lo vio el le había sonreído, con esa sonrisa devastadora que hacia que su corazón se calentara. Ahora era una costumbre, ella no sabia como se hacia tiempo con su propio trabajo de Auror para ir a llevarle la cena, pero siempre lo hacia. A Ronald nunca le había importado si ella cenaba o se desvelaba o se quedaba en el trabajo, mientras el estuviera que comer lo que ella hiciera le daba igual.

Cuando tuvo una fuerte migraña que la hacia querer meterse en un profundo hoyo de la tierra, no ver luz alguna ni escuchar sonido. Harry la había recostado, había lanzado unos hechizos, para dejar todo en total oscuridad y que ningún sonido le llegara, le había puesto un paño frio en la frente y había salido corriendo a San Mungo por una poción para ayudarla y al no encontrar nada que ellos pudieran hacer por ella. Harry había ido a buscar a Severus Snape (él que ahora era su amigo) y le había pedido que creara una poción para su migraña. Ron siempre le daba una palmadita en la espalda y le decía que tarde o temprano se le pasaría.

Un día después de todo el estrés de la pelea, de mover sus cosas a su nuevo lugar de residencia, de llorar por lo que creyó que era lo mejor para ella. Su periodo había llegado de improvisto. Y Harry el niño- que- vivió, el vencedor de Lord Voldemort. Había ido corriendo a la farmacia para comprar sus tampones, como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta. Y es que Ron ni siquiera compraba jugo de calabaza, por qué, ¿que iba a pensar la gente de el si lo veían haciendo cosas tan vulgares como esas?

Mione, se acomodo en la cama para abrazar mas fuerte a Harry. Mientras el seguía consolándola.

Cuando las pesadillas regresaron, Harry no se quedo con los brazos cruzados. Siempre corría a su habitación y la consolaba, la cuidaba hasta que ella se dormía de nuevo. Y es que cuando estaba con Ron y ella rara vez llegaba a tener una pesadilla, él le pedía que se controlara que él también necesitaba dormir.

Y así podía continuar enumerando cosas que diferenciaban a los dos hombres. Y mientras el la sostenía y le susurraba palabras cariñosas para que se calmara, todo cobro sentido, fue como si después de pasar días en la oscuridad, una luz le mostrara todo lo que había a su alrededor. Y todo hizo clic, ella había amado a Harry como un amigo desde su infancia, había pasado cosas muy difíciles con él y siempre agradecería a Morgana que él estuviera allí para ella como su mejor amigo, pero después de pasar tiempo con él (No en el plan de mejor amigo) y tener una convivencia mas personal. Ese cariño de niños había crecido y ahora lo amaba si como un amigo, pero también como un hombre. Lo amaba por el hombre en el que se había convertido, por el hombre que le llevaba flores sin ninguna razón. O le mandaba una lechuza simplemente porque quería saber como estaba. Por el hombre que compraba suavizante para su ropa, aun que en el mundo mágico no se acostumbraba. Lo amaba porque era el mejor hombre del mundo. Y desde que estaba con el, ella quería ser mejor persona.

Harry sacaba lo mejor de ella.

Mientras el sueño la abrazaba de nuevo. Acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, aspiro profundamente su aroma.

_-¿Harry?_ Susurro.

_-Mmmmmm._ él murmuro.

Y sin mas lo confeso. _–Te amo._ Después de unos minutos en los que pensó que él se había quedado dormido. Sintió un beso en su cabeza y escucho su voz. _–Mione, yo también te amo._ Eso la hizo sonreír y sin mas se dejo vencer por el sueño, segura de que solo tendría buenos sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Liziprincsama gracias por tu mensaje, no pude escribirte porque tienes desactivada la opción para regresarte los mensajes : (, lo se son muy cortos. Por el momento así serán. El siguiente será un poco mas grande, espero.


	4. Dudas

Huye de las tentaciones, despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte.

OoOoOoOo

Después de la guerra Harry al verse liberado de todo ese drama había empezado a formar costumbres. Mientras vivía con sus tíos siempre dependía de lo que ellos le permitían compartir. Cuando llego a Hogwarts los cambios fueron tremendos para él. Ya que siempre festejaban los días importantes que antes habían pasado casi inadvertidamente para él. Como San Valentín, Halloween o navidad. Pero como un niño seguía dependiendo de los adultos. Pero cuando pudo hacer sus propios planes, empezó a practicar sus propias costumbres. Al principio fueron cosas simples como bañarse con un champo con aroma a limón, o comprar solo el cereal que le gustaba.

Pero una de las costumbres que mas satisfacción le había dado era reunirse con sus amigos los fines de semana, después de una larga semana laboral no había nada como tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla con las personas que mas quieres.

Al principio habían sido Ron, Mione, Ginny y él, pero cuando hizo las pases con Draco y con Severus, también los incluyo en esta reunión. Un que Ron y Ginny nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión de invitar a sus ex enemigos, Harry nunca les hizo caso y siempre les hacia extensiva la invitación. Muy pocas personas comprendían todo lo que habían sufrido durante la guerra y unos de ellos eran Draco y Severus y que mejor tratar de curar las heridas juntos.

Y uno de esos fines de semana en que estaban reunidos, Harry observaba los rostros concentrados de las dos personas cerca de él, estaban tan perdidos en su juego de ajedrez mágico, que no se daban cuenta de que eran estudiados con detenimiento por el moreno.

Desde que Mione le dijo que lo amaba, habían empezado a tener "Una relación", una relación entre un hombre y mujer. Y es que no habían hablado de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Él no le había dicho que la amaba desde hacia muchos años. Y ella no había mencionado nada después la primera vez que durmieron junto. Pero su relación antes de amistad había pasado al siguiente nivel. En primer lugar ya no dormían cada quien en su cama. Tenían un acuerdo no hablado donde él la buscaba para dormir con ella o ella iba a su habitación a pasar la noche con él. Mione seguía teniendo todas sus cosas en la habitación de invitados pero casi ya no la usaba para dormir.

Otro de los cambios que Harry había notado, era que ella lo besaba y lo tocaba con cualquier pretexto. Y el no se quedaba atrás, quería sentir su piel a toda hora, como si la falta de contacto los lastimara a los dos. Y es que la primera vez que probo los dulces labios de Mione se dio cuenta que eso iba a ser su perdición, eran como una droga de la cual el se había hecho adicto. Y no deseaba rehabilitarse.

Y así podía enumerar un montón de cambios, que para el observador normal no pasarían advertidos, simplemente serian dos buenos amigos mas.

Harry aun recordaba con un poco de dolor el día que se dio cuenta que amaba a la castaña. El día de navidad mientras se escondían de los Mortifagos y Voldemort en las montañas. Los dos estaban solos y deprimidos. Ron los había abandonado como el cobarde que era, (pero que en ese momento justificaba por ser su amigo). Recordaba claramente como los dos habían cenado avena fría porque era lo único que habían podido conseguir, sentados sobre una incomoda alfombra en medio de la gran carpa donde vivían, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención al otro.

Y es que en ese momento Harry había estado tan enojado con Ron por haber corrido en busca de la protección de sus padres y dejarlos a ellos atrás sin preocuparse por sus amigos, sin saber si los encontrarían o si sufrirían un ataque y los matarían. Y no solo se sentía molesto por como su supuesto mejor amigo lo había abandonado a él, estaba mucho mas molesto con Ron por como había dejado a la que el decía era la mujer de su vida. Harry recordaba como desde muy joven, su ex amigo el cabeza de zanahoria nunca había ocultado su interés por Mione y siempre le decía a él que algún día se casaría con la chica.

Y cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga se enfurecía aun mas, se enfurecía con el destino por haberlos puesto en esa situación, se enfurecía con Voldemort por perseguirlos siendo ellos unos niños, se enfurecía con Albus por haber sucumbido a la tentación, muriendo y dejándolos a la deriva, y se enfurecía mas por todos aquellos que una vez le dijeron que no lo dejarían, como su padrino, sus padres, Remus y sobre todo Ron y al final lo habían dejado como un objeto de segunda mano. En ese momento sentía que odiaba a su amigo imaginándolo rodeado de su familia, en un lugar caliente, con una comida deliciosa y seguro pasaría la noche en una cama cómoda.

Esa noche después de tener su austera cena, Harry y Mione habían ido a dormir, pero no habían conciliado el sueño pronto, tumbados en sus catres seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry recordaba perfecto el sollozó que lo hizo reaccionar, había volteado a ver a Mione que estaba hecha un ovilló dándole la espalda, en su catre, con una cobija hasta la nuca solo podía ver su rebelde cabello y el movimiento de temblores que no eran normales.

Harry sin pensarlo se había puesto en pie y había caminado lentamente sin hacer ruido hasta estar parado frete al catre de su amiga, ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Sin pensarlo mucho se había acostado junto a ella y la había abrazado. Aun recordaba como ella se había tensado entre sus brazos por un minuto completo el pensó que le gritaría y lo correría de su cama, pero ella lo sorprendió dándose la vuelta y en enredándose en sus brazos. Ella había llorado abiertamente contra su pecho, apretándolo con sus brazos como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Para cualquier chico normal ver a una mujer llorar era cuestión de terror, pero en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que no quería correr, sino todo lo contrario quería asegurarle a su mejor amiga (hasta ese momento) que todo estaría bien, que el nunca la abandonaría, que si ella lo aceptaba el estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida en las buenas y en las malas, compartiendo sus tristezas y alegrías. En ese preciso momento Harry se dio cuenta que la amaba, si como una amiga, pero sobre todo como mujer.

Estuvo tentado en ese momento en decírselo, en decirle que la amaba como nunca amaría a otra mujer, que ella seria siempre lo mas importante en su vida. ¿Pero como podría declarar tal amor?, si no sabia si tenia un mañana, si no sabia si saldría vencedor en la pelea de su vida contra el innombrable. El no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría en el futuro, así que guardo bajo llave todo lo que quería decirle a la castaña para cuando tuviera algo que prometerle. Esa noche solo se dedico a abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

Al termino de la guerra todo había tomado un cause natural, cuando Harry supo que podría ofrecerle un futuro a Mione y se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos era demasiado tarde, Ron se le había adelantado diciéndole que había sido un idiota por abandonarlos a su suerte y que no imaginaba su vida sin su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba.

El corazón de Harry se había roto en dos, pero al ver tan feliz a su mujer, decidió que tendría que callar de nuevo, ¿no decía el viejo dicho que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir que si es tuyo regresara y si no jamás lo fue? Y sin mas la dejo partir pensando que si ella era feliz el también lo seria.

Así habían pasado años en una relación que ninguno de los dos quería. Él con Ginny y Mione con Ron. Pero ahora ella era suya y jamás la dejaría partir de nuevo, ella había regresado a él dándole la seguridad de que lo amaba de verdad.

Harry suspiro y bebió un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraba al hombre que estaba enfrente de la mujer que amaba. Su rostro era insondable y es que seguía guardando a la perfección todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y es que sus años de doble agente lo habían entrenado a la perfección.

Nunca imagino que ese hombre y el alguna vez pudieran ser amigos, si alguien 7 años atrás le hubiera dicho que ese hombre se convertiría en su segundo mejor amigo, se hubiera reído de esa persona hasta morir y le hubiera recomendado ir a San Mungo a que lo checaran porque estaba loco. Y es que ¿cómo él podría ser amigo del hombre que le hizo la vida tan insoportable en su juventud?

Harry sonrió, ese hombre le sacaba de quicio solo con verlo, y ahora suspiraba por el.

Y es que para el no era extraño a esta altura de su vida admirar a un hombre y no solo por su inteligencia, sino por su físico y por la atracción que sentía por él. Harry había reconocido ante si, hacia mucho tiempo que también lo atraían los hombres, era un secreto que había guardado celosamente por miedo a que sus amigos no lo entendieran. Desde el día que se masturbo recordando a los sudados jugadores de Quidditch en las regaderas. Y es que ya se había dado cuenta que ese olor a hombre, sudor y calor después de un juego, lo encendían a mas no poder. En el mundo Muggle se diría que el era bisexual, en el mágico solo era versátil, así como le gustaban las chicas, le gustaban los chicos y no había problema, muchas familias de sangre pura concertaban bodas entre hombres para no contaminar su linaje.

Pero hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esta atracción por otro hombre, antes de formalizar su relación con Ginny había intentado involucrarse con un rubio bocaza, pero no había funcionado ya que se habían dado cuenta que se llevaban mejor como amigos que como pretendientes, así que lo habían dejado y se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Después de esa experiencia había preferido dedicarse 100% a la relación con la zorra interesada de su ex y había tratado de olvidar su otra parte. Pero ahora se sentía muy confundido porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, en lo que le gustaría probar esos finos labios, le encantaría enterrar su cara en su cabello y saber si olía tan bien como parecía. Descubrir cada uno de los secretos que su cuerpo tenia preparado para él. Aunque el hombre no se veía tan marcado como su propio cuerpo, podía distinguir bajo la ropa que llevaba ahora un cuerpo firme que rogaba por ser tocado.

Y es q no todo era algo físico. Sabía q bajo esa máscara de hombre inquebrantable. Había alguien vulnerable. Alguien que había sufrido toda su vida y que ahora deseaba ser protegido. Y Harry quería ser ese hombre, el que le diera la seguridad que necesitaba. Y es que solo había tenido esos sentimientos protectores por una persona Hermione, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo lo había sentido y es que los hombres son fuertes, no son princesas que necesitan ser rescatadas. Pero por una extraña razón esté hombre despertaba todos esos instintos en el.

Harry suspiro de nuevo. Y sintió la presencia del rubio bocaza a su lado.

_-Deja de mirarlos tan fijamente Potter, vas a hacer que se les borre la cara de tanto observarlos_. Las palabras sabiondas de Draco lo hicieron sonreír. No sabia ni como ni cuando pero había aprendido a apreciar al rubio con todo y su sarcasmo.

-¿Estas celoso Malfoy?, ¿Es porque nunca te he mirado así? Harry respondió, batiendo sus ojos con una sonrisa. Ante su mejor amigo no tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos. _–Sera mejor que vayamos a preparar la comida._

OoOoOo

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en sus jugadas que no se daba cuenta que un par de ojos verdes y unos negros le miraban intensamente.

Hacia mucho que no se divertía tanto. Y quien hubiera pensado que seria con el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Su ex profesor siempre había sido un murciélago insufrible, pero después de que la guerra terminara y todo saliera a la luz, ella y Harry le habían dado una oportunidad de conocerlo tal y como realmente era. Y es que el pobre hombre se había encontrado solo, sin muchos amigos verdaderos. Hermione se había sentido agradecida por toda la ayuda que él, les había dado sin que ellos se entraran y cuando todo termino y él estuvo en el hospital convaleciente después de ser atacado por Naguini, Hermione fue a visitarlo, aunque a Ron le había molestado sobremanera. La primera visita no había sido agradable, él le había dicho que no necesitaba de su lastima, ni que una sabionda como ella fuera a entretenerlo, sus palabras la lastimaron un poco, pero ella había visto la soledad en sus ojos y se propuso ir a visitarlo todos los días, aun que él siguiera despreciándola. Y aunque le tomo tiempo, esfuerzo y mucha fuerza de voluntad había desquebrajado un poco el muro que lo rodeaba y se podía considerar ahora años después que eran amigos.

Lo malo es que ella no quería solo su amistad, deseaba algo mas. No sabia que , pero sabia que necesitaba mas de ese hombre.

Se sentía muy confundida ya que sus sentimientos por Harry habían sido algo natural para ella, su amor había nacido de la amistad infantil, pero lo que sentía por este hombre era anormal dada su historia. Él siempre la había despreciado, quitándole puntos a su casa por tratar de contestar sus preguntas y la lista continuaba hasta lo interminable. Siempre que asociaba un mal recuerdo de su época de estudiante un 90 por ciento de ellos iban relacionado con él.

Aparte de todo no quería complicar lo suyo con Harry. Ya que todo era muy nuevo, ni siquiera habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido días atrás, simplemente dieron el siguiente paso y ahora se podría decir que eran una pareja.

Suspiro mentalmente, miro de reojo al ex Mortifago.

Seria mejor tratar de controlar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando dentro de ella. Probablemente solo era un enamoramiento infantil por su ex profesor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Todo aquel que lo conociera diría que él era un mal nacido bastado. Pero la vida no había sido fácil para él, sus primeros años los paso con un padre alcohólico y golpeador, cuando tuvo edad suficiente para ir al colegio y creer que estaba a salvo, los merodeadores le hicieron todos esos años insoportables también, luego tratando de ser otra persona se convirtió en Mortifago y después un agente doble Todo lo vivido lo habían hecho un hombre duro, para sobrevivir había tenido que levantar unas enormes murallas alrededor de su corazón. No estaba acostumbrado a tener mucha gente que lo apreciara o que lo considerara un amigo. Y es que Lucius, Narcissa y Draco no contaban mucho ya que ellos siempre habían estado en su vida, era natural sentir algo por ellos.

Pera esta relación que tenia con sus ex alumnos lo había tomado por sorpresa, nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado que ellos podrían estar en la misma habitación sin lanzarse una mala palabra, o un hechizo. Por el mutuo desprecio que se tenían.

Claro que el había intervenido en la guerra de forma anónima, y gracias a muchos de sus descubrimientos Harry Potter había podido vencer al señor tenebroso, y lo había hecho no porque quisiera ganar la admiración o la fama de un héroe. Simplemente lo había hecho por expiar un poco de las cosas malas que hizo en sus años de juventud. Pero al salir a la luz todo, muchos lo habían visto con nuevos ojos, pero el conocedor de las personas sabia que esa amabilidad o era por miedo a lo que él pudiera hacer, por interés o simplemente para estar cerca del hombre que había sido el espía de Dumblendore. Pero ese no era el caso ni de Harry ni de Hermione. Ellos simplemente le habían dicho que sabían aceptar el error de prejuzgarlo creyendo lo peor de él y que querían formar parte de su vida como amigos.

Claro que al principio no había sido fácil, un hombre como él no confía plenamente tan fácilmente. Ellos habían luchado con todo para hacerse un lugar en su vida y el no se los había puesto sencillo, seguido los despreciaba y con su habitual sarcasmo los había atacado con todo. Pero ellos le mostraron que eran verdaderos Griffindors al armarse de valor y no dejarse vencer o desanimar por sus groserías, muy dentro de él tenia que confesarse que esperaba que ellos se quedaran a su lado. Aun que lo lógico y lo esperado, es que después de un tiempo ellos se dieran por vencidos y se alejaran de él.

Y es que ¿quien en su sano juicio querría involucrarse con un hombre que había tenido que hacer de todo, desde mentir, hasta matar para sobrevivir?.

Pero esos chiquillos habían insistido tanto que habían encontrado la forma de meterse muy dentro de él primero como conocidos, luego como amigos y ahora como algo mas.

Él primero había sido Harry, con sus hermosos ojos color verde que le recordaban a su primer amor Lili y es que cada vez que veía al joven algo muy dentro de el se removía haciéndole recordar a su vieja amiga, primer amor y único amor (Hasta ahora).

Su consiente trato de engañarlo diciéndole que esos sentimientos que el joven despertaba en él, era por el parecido de sus ojos y su mirada. Pero su subconsciente sabia que se estaba mintiendo, y era lógico sentirse descontrolado porque a él nunca le habían gustado los hombres, nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo y no es que fuera de esos tipos homofóbicos que despreciaban a las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo. No, para él solo existía una filosofía vive y deja vivir. Por eso este nuevo sentimiento si se le podía llamar así lo sorprendía y lo molestaba, como nunca lo había molestado nada, ya que se sentía un viejo senil, tratando de experimentar cosas que no hizo en su juventud.

Pero todos los pretextos que se dijera morían al ver a Harry y darse cuenta que se mentía, porque el sabia muy dentro de él, que sus ojos no eran como los de su madre, tal vez a primera vista si, pero cuando los estudiabas con detenimiento te dabas cuenta que tenían un brillo especial cuando el reía y que cuando le daba la luz directo sus ojos normalmente verdes tenían un color mas azuloso que le daban mas vida a su rostro.

Y si, la primera vez que tuvo esos pensamientos, sintió un profundo asco por si, se sintió el hombre mas cursi del planeta y trato desesperadamente de borrarlos, pero no lo había logrado por mucho esfuerzo que puso. Muchas noches se encontró pensando en como seria besar los labios sonrosados del joven o como seria sentir su piel, seria tan suave como parecía o como seria tener sexo con. Él sabia lo que pasaba entre dos hombres, no era de todo ignorante en ese aspecto y era atractivo en cierto modo, porque una mujer era frágil y muchas veces tenias que ser suave con ella para no lastimarla, pero algunas veces los hombres necesitaban entregarse a la pasión con fuerza, con cierta violencia y rudeza. Y solo un hombre podría soportarlo y entenderlo.

La primera vez que se imagino a Harry tocando con sus manos todo su cuerpo, lamiéndolo, explorando su esencia, enterrado profundamente en el, bombeándolo con todo la imagen no le desagrado y casi tuvo un orgasmo de solo pensar en ser él, el que estuviera enterrado hasta el fondo en el moreno, llevándolo al clímax con su verga, sus manos y su boca.

Si estaba frito. Era un viejo depravado.

Y para su completo horror, tiempo después se había encontrado fantaseando con Hermione también, no comprendía que sucedía con su mente, a lo mejor después de soportar tantos hechizos del señor tenebroso, por fin había conseguido su objetivo, dañarlo de por vida llevándolo a un nivel de locura que no era conocido por ningún medimago o Sanador.

Y es que con Harry podía poner de escusa que le recordaba a Lily, pero con la castaña no podía justificar la atracción que sentía.

Cuando la guerra termino y ya no tenia que ser un espía y se encontró en el hospital pensó que por fin tendría la paz que por tantos años deseo. Nunca imagino lo que equivocado que estaba ya que a los pocos días se encontró con el incordio de la castaña que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y es que solo aceptaría mediante una tortura muy fuerte, que los días habían pasado mas rápido y mas agradables desde que ella se impuso la responsabilidad de ir y visitarlo. Y es que ella era la mas observadora de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por su aula, sabia de su amor por los libros y le llevo algunos para hacer mas llevadera su estancia en esa habitación tan aburrida. Lo que mas le enterneció y eso solo matándolo lo aceptaría es que ella le llevo de contrabando comida porque decía que la comida de un hospital fuera el que fuera, era horrible. Y para su orgullo, admitir que ella tenia razón era un duro golpe.

Después de eso la vio como la sabionda que ahora era su incordio personal. Pero con el tiempo todo cambio, ella maduro como profesionista y como mujer. Y siempre deseo lo mejor para ella, sabiendo que había perdido tanto como muchos de ellos en la guerra y es que fue un duro golpe saber que nunca mas vería de nuevo a sus padres y el secretamente se vio deseando poder hacer algo para alegrarla. Agradeciendo que ella tuviera tan buenos amigos que estuvieron a su lado.

Lo que nunca comprendió es como una mujer tan inteligente, hermosa y con tantas ganas de ser una triunfadora, podría estar con el hombre mas idiota y descerebrado como el cabeza de zanahoria y es que esa pregunta se la hacia seguido al igual que con Harry, estaba empezando a creer que los hermanos les habían dado alguna poción para que estos dos se enamoraran de ellos. Y es que quien en su sano juicio trataría de emparentar con una de las familias mas idiotas del mundo mágico.

Uno de sus mejores días de su vida fue cuando se entero que Harry había descubierto el engaño de la pequeña zorrita, (Potter tenia que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que esa chica solo estaba con el por su dinero y su fama) y dos días después lo había seguido Hermione terminando su relación con el retrasado bueno para nada de Ronald.

Lo único malo es que todos sus sentimientos enterrado o lo que fuera esto que esos dos le hacían desear, había retornado con mas fuerza y es que ahora no había nada que le impidiera tratar de conquistarlos.

Pero como podía esperar que un par de jóvenes como ellos. Con todo un futuro por delante, que a parte, claramente se podía ver sentían algo el uno por el otro. Lo tomarían a él un ex Mortifago de mierda, cuarentón entrar en una relación con ellos.

Por que él no era nadie, no tenia nada que ofrecer, no había nada bueno dentro de él, todo estaba muerto. Sin contar que era 20 años mayor que ellos, era un viejo. (No recordaba si ya lo había mencionado)

Estaba perdido.

Él no era merecedor de nada bueno, de ser feliz y esos dos eran lo mejor que podía pasarle en su miserable vida.

Si definitivamente él, Severus Snape, estaba perdido.


	5. La ironia de la vida

"La memoria es una gran traidora"

OoOoOoOoO

La primera vez que Severus Snape tuvo un caldero en sus manos a la temprana edad de 8 años, supo que la elaboración de pociones era algo que podría hacer de por vida.

Pero fue hasta su sexto año en Hogwarts que se dio cuenta que tenia cierta facilidad para enseñar a sus compañeros como elaborar una poción perfecta sin tantos pasos como en los libros. Por eso cuando se graduó de la escuela solicito el puesto de ayudante del profesor Slughorn y así fue como perfecciono su forma de dar clases. Cuando Horace decidió que era momento de retirarse le propuso a Severus que el ocupara su lugar como maestro de Pociones.

Ese fue uno de los días mas felices de Severus, no podía pensar en nada mejor que trabajar en sus dos paciones, Las pociones y la enseñanza.

Cuando la guerra termino, no estaba muy seguro de querer regresar a dar clases, ¿Pero aparte de eso que podía hacer? Y no es que necesitara el dinero, a lo largo de su vida había ahorrado casi todo su sueldo y con la elaboración de alguna que otra poción de su propia creación, su capital era mas que respetable. Y con eso podría pasar mas que bien los últimos años de su vida, nunca había sido de gustos caros. No necesitaba mucho para estar bien.

Pero un hombre como el no sabia estarse sin hacer nada, así que cuando Minerva, (Que ahora era la nueva directora) Le propuso que regresara a impartir su materia y aparte que fuera nuevo el sub director (Puesto que ella ocupaba antes) no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y acepto.

Pero ahora seis años después de que la guerra terminara, Severus ya no estaba tan seguro de que la enseñanza fuera algo que le gustara todavía.

A lo largo de sus años como profesor había tenido estudiantes de todo tipo, pero a todos los podía clasificar en tres categorías. En primer lugar los mas inteligentes y capaces de ser excelentes pocionistas, en esa categoría esta Hermione, con un futuro brillante por delante, era de las pocas alumnas que lo habían impresionado por sus dotes con los ingredientes y sobre todo por la inteligencia nata que tenia para preparar cualquier poción. En segundo lugar estaban los estudiantes mediocres que solo pasaban por su aula porque tenían que aprobar su materia para poder graduarse, Harry entraba perfecto en esa categoría, nunca se le dio la elaboración de pociones, era mas por su desinterés que por ser un tonto y no es que fuera a hacer un futuro en esa área, el siempre estuvo destinado a ser Auror lo tenia en los genes así que con el conocimiento básico en la materia le era suficiente. Y tenia a los negados y estúpidos descerebrados que aunque tratara de enseñarles y ellos en aprender nunca entendían nada. En esa clasificación tenia a Neville Longbottom que era un negado para su materia y no ayudaba que el chico le tuviera terror. Pero nunca pensó que encontraría a alguien mas estúpido he incapaz que Longbottom para su materia.

Que error tan grande.

Edward Goldstein estudiante de tercer año, miembro de la casa de Ravenclaw, se llevaba de calle a todos los negados para la materia. Y es que Severus no recordaba a nadie mas inepto y descuidado. Por mas que le explicara a Goldstein, el cuidado de elegir los ingredientes, la forma correcta para cortarlos y los pasos para hacer una poción, el chico siempre terminaba con un brebaje café y una pequeña explosión en su caldero.

En unos momentos tendría que lidiar con ese chico y la verdad no estaba de humor para tener que tratar con semejante memo.

Severus no sabia si era porque tenia mas de veinte años en ese puesto o si realmente había perdido interés en enseñar. Pero cada vez mas le parecía que debía buscarse un nuevo trabajo o simplemente tomarse unas largas, muy largas vacaciones donde no tuviera que preocuparse por preparar clases, comprar ingredientes, calificar ensayos, etc, etc, etc.

Los chicos empezaron a llegar y lo sacaron de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Con barita en mano empezó a escribir él nombre de la poción, los ingredientes y la preparación.

_Curación de Forúnculos_

_Ingredientes: ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno, púas de erizo._

Les pidió a sus alumnos que guardaran silencio, los chicos estaban muy alborotados porque era su ultima clase del día y para colmo era viernes y todos querían salir lo mas pronto de allí he iniciar su fin de semanas. Claro que el también quería que terminara esta tortura y mas porque al día siguiente iría como todos los sábados a casa de Harry a pasar el rato. Y no es que eso le hiciera mucha ilusión, no claro que no le hacia ilusión. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso?

Severus empezó a explicar la utilidad de esta poción y como debían poner gran atención en los pasos a seguir ya que si agregaban algún ingrediente antes de tiempo, cortaban o molían de mas, o movían demasiado la poción podía llegar a ser venenosa.

Dando unas ultimas instrucciones el ex mortifago regreso hasta su escritorio para terminar de calificar los trabajos de otro de sus grupos.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el alboroto que inicio cuando un humo negro empezó a salir del caldero de Goldstein y tampoco se dio cuenta a tiempo de que salían unas pequeñas chispas.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Los chicos empezaron a gritar y a correr hacia la salida del aula, atropellándose unos a otros. Mientras Severus se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y se acercaba al caldero una explosión descomunal (Para ser una poción para curar Forúnculos) le dio de frente a él, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en un hechizo para protegerse. Y así toda la mescla del caldero salió disparada hacia él, pegándose a su cara y cuerpo, lastimándolo y quemándolo. Aparte la onda explosiva lo elevo por el techo de la aula, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado, estampándolo contra la pared.

El ultimo pensamiento de Severus, fue sobre la ironía de la situación.

Él Severus Snape, ex moritifago, sobreviviente a Lord Moldemort, ahora héroe de guerra y sin pisar azkaban. Moriría a mano de una poción creada por un estúpido estudiante que ni siquiera sabia diferenciar, colmillos de serpiente de una ala de murciélago.

Y lo peor es que no iría a la reunión del sábado con las dos personas que mas quería en este mundo.


End file.
